


The second time

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: F/M, Gifts, Misogyny, Nobility, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couramance Silveira was reputed to be the most beautiful woman in Diablotin, perhaps even in the entire empire.  So perhaps it was inevitable that the Prince-Imperial would decide he had to have her, just to see what all the fuss was about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The second time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



Couramance Silveira was reputed to be the most beautiful woman in Diablotin, perhaps even in the entire empire. So perhaps it was inevitable that the Prince-Imperial would decide he had to have her, just to see what all the fuss was about. It wasn't terribly challenging: he invited her to his chambers as they strolled in the palace gardens one afternoon, and the whore agreed to meet him that very night. Davilas was almost disappointed - having to struggle for something made it all the more delicious. 

He welcomed her warmly, though, and before long she was drinking his wine and laughing at his witticisms and running her hand carelessly through her long, loose silver hair. He still wasn't sure if he agreed that she was the most beautiful woman in the city - too tall for his preference, and too fleshy - but her hair was magnificent. 

"I've heard you can be... unkind," she said lightly, smiling at him. "Cruel, even."  
"From whom?"

Couramance shrugged. "It's just what I've heard. Rumours, you know how they spread."

"Quite. They also say, for example, that you've fucked half the men in the city, but surely that can't be true."

She laughed. "Well, apparently at least one of those rumours is true. The challenge isn't in getting me to your bed, your highness. It's getting me there a second time. I'm not easily impressed."

Of course, that only made him more determined to put the bitch in her place. She moved to put her hair back, but he gripped her wrist. "Leave it down," he ordered her, so she shrugged and went about her business. He much preferred her on her knees, with her mouth around his cock. Her skill was undeniable, but she seemed well-pleased with him too. He rather thought he'd earned that second visit by the end, but he couldn't be certain.

As she readied herself to leave, she found that her gown was torn at the neckline. It was his doing, more than likely, although in the heat of the moment he hadn't noticed. "My fault," he said, and offered her a pin from his jewel box to fasten it closed.

She eyed the pretty bauble with its diamond tip. "I'll return it to you..."

He shook his head. "Keep it, there are more where that came from."

She pinned her gown so that it would pass at a casual glance, and smiled at him. "Well then, I'll wear it for you next time." And then he knew he had her.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
